Sydney
Sydney is a current member of WatchGirlsPlay, making her debut in Slender: The Arrival. Her name is usually shortened to Syd by the other girls and the fans. She is also the oldest member of the group. Along with Mariya, she is the longest serving member of the channel. She is Skyler's older sister. About Sydney has a cheerful and caring personality. She is one of the very few girls that never cusses or rage in their videos and one of the bravest, able to take any horror games that come her way and rarely screaming at the jumpscares. She has only one weakness: gore. Especially those that involves children, which is shown very prominently in their Happy Wheels video of which she has appeared in every single one. In co-op video, she was usually paired with Amber. After Amber's exit, she is commonly paired with Mariya. The latter pairing has been dubbed Sydriya by the fans. Interaction with others Of the girls, it isn't shown how close she is with the others as she rarely does co-ops and rarely has anyone walk in on her gaming sessions, though it's pretty clear in the livestreams and group videos that she is close friends with the others, particularly Mariya. Video appearances Public videos *Slender: The Arrival: 1, 3, 4 (w/Stacy) (#4, #10, #12) *Unfair Platformer: 1 (#5) *CLOP (#8) *Surgeon Simulator: 1 (#11) *Challenges: 0, 2, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 (#13, #23, #119, #122, #133, #160, #410) *Unfair Mario: 1 (#14) *Hole in the Wall: 1, 2 (w/Amber) (#15, #26) *Barrels (#16) *Q&A (#21) *Curse of the Aztecs (#22) *Happy Wheels: 1-11 (#24, #40, #51, #66, #74, #96, #123, #178, #216, #278, #373) *Dance Central (w/Amber) (#25) *Kraven Manor: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#27, #31, #63, #67) *Bromancing Saga 2 (w/Renae) (#28) *Outlast: 1-16 (#29, #35, #46, #53, #61, #65, #70, #73, #76, #79, #80, #82-#86) *Cat Mario: 2 (#30) *Swing Soccer (w/Amber) (#32) *Amnesia: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#34, #44, #55, #59) *McPixel (#36) *Labyrinth (#38) *The Typing of the Dead: 1 (#39) *The Curse of the Chocolate Fountain (#45) *Smile.exe (#49) *Big Bowl of Questions (w/Mariya) (#50) *Super Hot (#57) *F*ck This Game (#62) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Reloaded (#68) *One Year Anniversary (#69) *Cards Against Humanity (#71) *Goat Simulator: 1 (#75) *Vanish (#93) *Among the Sleep: 1-8 (#99, #102, #107, #121, #124, #131, #138, #139) *Uncraft Me!: 1, 2, 3, 4 (#108, #111, #259, #263) *Five Nights at Freddy’s: 1-6 (#134, #141, #148, #171, #187, #219) *Sally.exe (#149) *QWOP (#158) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Family Reunion (#159) *AFK: 3-10, 12-16, 18, 20 (#164, #174, #175, #198, #206, #255, #256, #319, #375, #381, #412, #427, #429, #466, #470) *Neverending Nightmares: 1-4 (#182, #190, #194, #185) *Simsimi: 1 (#183) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 2: 1-6 (#186, #191, #207, #211, #213, #231) *FaceRig: 1 (#195) *Whack Your Ex (#202) *Fist of Awesome (#224) *React: 1-18 (#245, #228, #246, #293, #303, #313, #328, #340, #341, #364, #382, #402, #417, #432, #443, #451, #462, #471) *Ingrown Toenail Surgery (#241) *Dungeon Nightmares II (#242) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 3: 1-4 (#244, #249, #251, #253) *2 Year Anniversary (#254) *5 Minutes to Kill Yourself: Wedding Day (#264) *Whack Your Boss (#268) *Muddy Heights (#274) *HappyMouse.exe (#279) *Aladdin.exe (#280) *Onions.exe (#282) *Depth (#309) *Game of Thrones: 1-1, 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, 1-5 (solo) (#312, #322, #327, #333, #338) *Ode to Renae (w/Mariya) (#323) *Dead Bits (#324) *WCW: 9 (#326) *Creepypasta: 1 (w/Mariya), 2 (w/Skyler), 3 (w/Mariya), 5 (w/Mars) (#331, #397, #415, #447) *Whack Your Computer (#348) *Five Nights at Freddy’s 4: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6 (#349, #360, #367, #377, #388, #445) *Five Nights at Chum Bucket: 1 (#378) *Hatfall (#383) *Devastated Dreams (#387) *One Finger Death Punch (#392) *Luna Game (#393) *Uncraft World: 1 (#403) *Boibot (#407) *Whack Your Neighbor (#408) *Night Blights: 1 (#423) *Slaughterhouse Escape (#425) *Lullaby for an Electric Toaster (#438) *Shower with Your Dad Simulator (#449) *Hotel Remorse (#456) *Broforce (#469) Unlisted/Private videos External links Category:Current members Category:Members Category:Sydney